Field of the Invention
The invention relates to test systems and more specifically to a computerized test system in which a plurality of instruments each having associated therewith a dedicated programmable processor, each dedicated processor communicating with a central computer for the purpose of transferring test program instructions written in a high level compiler language to the instrument for execution.